<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil Friends by power_courage_wisdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641206">Evil Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom'>power_courage_wisdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebe Stevens was living a normal life until the new kid in town revealed some dark secrets of South Park. Now she has to team up with an immortal boy and the son of Satan to discover even more of the dark secrets within South Park</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Henrietta Biggie/Red (South Park), Kenny McCormick/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can skip this chapter if you want, but I cover things such as; content warning, this being a  rewrite, and where I got my inspiration from! </p><p>Firstly, I just want to give a content warning. Not a content warning for swearing or violence (which are in the story) but for religion. This fic will cover and explore religion, specifically Christianity, and some dark themes. Since one of the main characters is Damien, there will be things in here that may make people uncomfortable with what he says/do. I know this is a South Park fanfic, but I'd like to give one out anyway!</p><p>Secondary, this is a rewrite! The original fic I wrote for this story idea was called Teen Idle and I didn't like where it was going. I revealed things too quickly when I wanted the story to be more of a mystery. I wrote more background and such so I feel more prepared! I also know the ending this time, unlike when I was first writing, so I can hopefully throw in some foreshadowing! I'll delete that story soon.</p><p>Lastly, I just want to acknowledge some inspiration I got for this fic. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and the story used to be with some of my OCs but I changed it to fit South Park. I would also like to mention Hell Park, which is this really cool story on Tumblr. If you've read that, this may come off as a ripoff, which is valid since I would think the same, but I can promise you it's not! I just like to mention that story because it's so good and I did read it as I wrote this, so I hope I don't copy them! Lastly, I listened to an album called Evil Friends (where the title comes from). The album is by Portugal. The Man and I listened to it on repeat when writing, so check that out. It was my #1 inspiration. </p><p>Updates will be slow as I'm usually really slow with writing and updating but I hope you'll stay for the long ride! I might be talking on my Tumblr about this fic so come check it out @ powercouragewisdomm (always be plugging)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tapped my finger on my notebook along to the loud clock. I had been waiting about five minutes for class to start, but the teacher hasn't shown up yet. Everyone was quiet for the first few minutes since he's usually late, but now people are growing restless.</p><p>My phone on my desk vibrated. I picked it up and read the first notification,</p><p>
  <i>Clydie: Party at Stan's tonight, wanna go?</i>
</p><p>I quietly laughed to myself. He was always behind. I texted back,</p><p>
  <i>Me: Babe, the girls already told me</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clydie: So you don't wanna be my date  :'(</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Me: I'll see you there  &lt;3</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clydie :  &lt;3</i>
</p><p>"Okay class!"</p><p>I quickly put my phone in my pocket and looked ahead. I could not get detention today, I had cheer practice after school and Mr. Garrison does not care if you have anything after school.</p><p>"We have ourselves a new student." Mr. Garrison announced.</p><p>People started whispering and I couldn't blame them. A new student? That was never heard of in South Park. The last new kid we ever had was in grade three and I couldn't even remember him. He didn't stay that long in South Park.</p><p>Mr. Garrison got everyone to calm down, "Please, everyone welcome Damien Thorn. He comes from uh, where again?"</p><p>There was a boy next to Mr. Garrison. He looked like one of the goth kids. He wore a black hoodie, black turtleneck, black jeans, and even black shoes. He had black hair and the most terrible eyebrows I've ever seen. Would it kill him to have some colour in his outfit? </p><p>Another thing that bothered me about him was that he looked familiar. Was he the boy that came here in grade three? I couldn't remember the boy's name but Damien did look like him. It couldn't be, people around me would have been whispering by now and I think Mr. Garrison would have mentioned it.</p><p>The boy looked to Mr. Garrison and hesitated. After a few seconds before he spoke, "Salem, Massachusetts."</p><p>His voice was deep and he sounded angry as he spoke. He would definitely get along with the goth kids, especially since he was from Salem. He probably knew a lot about those witch trials.</p><p>"Right, Massachusetts." Mr. Garrison said, "Wanna share something about yourself with the rest of the class?"</p><p>Damien looked around the class and when his glance came to me, it stopped. He stared right at me and his dark brown, almost black, eyes felt like they were burning into me. What was his problem? I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about him. Wendy always told me to always give people a chance, so I'm probably just being judgemental. Probably.</p><p>Damien looked away from me, "I don't have much to share."</p><p>Mr. Garrison groaned, "Well then, I guess uh, what's your favourite colour?"</p><p>"Favourite colour?" Damien asked as if he was never asked that before, "Blue, I guess."</p><p>"Okay, now go sit in the back- at the empty desk." Mr. Garrison said.</p><p>Damien walked along the desks and right past me. I felt a chill go down my spine as he did but when I heard him stop behind me, I felt my heart skip a beat. His desk was right behind me.</p><p>Mr. Garrison started his lecture but I couldn't pay attention. I've never felt so off about someone before. Maybe it was because he was a new kid in town, but also what was with his little staring contest with me? I hope there was no ill intentions with that.</p><p>I ignored my gut feelings and started to listen to Mr. Garrison. I soon forgot that he was even sitting behind me. Class quickly ended and I headed to the cafeteria. I didn't have class with my friends before lunch, so I always met them there.</p><p>When I got into the cafeteria, I had found tables filled with the usual people. Unassigned assigned seats in the cafeteria. I looked at my normal table and didn't see any of the girls there yet, so I made a straight path to a different table near the back, where I saw two boys.</p><p>I slowly approached behind one of the boys at the table, who's back was to me. The other boy who saw me, rolled his eyes at my actions but I ignored him. Craig could be such a sour puss sometimes.</p><p>I put my hands over Clyde's eyes, "Guess who?"</p><p>"The smartest person I know?"</p><p>"Awe, babe!" I took my hands off of his face and instead held his cheeks. I bent down and kissed his head before I sat next to him, "So, you guys going to the party I heard?"</p><p>They spoke at the same time,</p><p>"Yes, we are!"</p><p>"No, I'm not!"</p><p>Clyde and Craig stared at each other. It seemed like I brought up an argument that both boys thought they had already decided on.</p><p>"It's at Stan's house- Stan!" Craig started.</p><p>"But dude, it's gonna be so insane! Even his sister is out of town!" Clyde said.</p><p>"Oh come on Clyde, if Craig doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." I said.</p><p>"Thank you Bebe." Craig exaggerated his hands.</p><p>"I will never get what's up with you and Stan's unexplained hatred, but I got you." I said.</p><p>"You're supposed to be on my side!" Clyde whined.</p><p>"Not going your way Clyde?" Token approached the table.</p><p>If Token was here, then Wendy should be at the table. They shared a class. I looked back and the table was still empty. Where were the girls? The lineup for lunch did look long.</p><p>Token sat next to Craig as Clyde whined again, "Craig isn't coming to the party!"</p><p>"When does he ever?" Token asked.</p><p>"Exact-"</p><p>"But I did hear something interesting about the party." Token interrupted Craig, "I heard Tweek was thinking of going."</p><p>I looked to Clyde and his eyes widen. I smiled, "He was thinking of going, hey? Well, after I talk to him he will be."</p><p>"Really?" Clyde asked me.</p><p>I stood up, "Tweek knows how to have a good time. If only Craig knew how fun Tweek was at parties."</p><p>"I fucking hate you guys." Craig groaned.</p><p>"You hate us? We did nothing wrong." I joked, "Anyway, I have a mission to attend to. See you guys at the party."</p><p>I walked away from them and when I did, I heard Clyde and Token start to laugh. Poor Craig, but I couldn't help it. Craig was head over heels for Tweek, and it's honestly super cute.</p><p>I looked around and found Tweek at his usual table. Thankfully, nobody was there yet. I jogged over and sat right in front him.</p><p>"Tweek!"</p><p>Tweek jumped in his seat, "Ah! B-Bebe don't scare me!"</p><p>"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were going to the party tonight at Stan's."</p><p>Tweek rubbed his arm, "I don't know. I have to work tonight, but um, my mom did say I could leave early."</p><p>"Then what's stopping you?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't really feel like drinking." Tweek said, "I know, it's lame."</p><p>I shook my head, "Tweek, you can go to a party and not drink. Parties are still fun even if you don't drink and trust me, nobody will think you're lame."</p><p>"Really?" Tweek asked.</p><p>"I've been to parties without drinking before. Like, last time I volunteered to be DD, I ended up having to watch Clyde and Jimmy do karaoke together. It was so funny but I don't think I want to see them duet Grease ever again." I joked.</p><p>"Sounded like fun." Tweek said, "Okay, I'll go."</p><p>"Awesome Tweek! Can't wait to see you there."</p><p>I left Tweek and found my table had filled up with the girls. I sent Clyde a quick text as I went to my table,</p><p>
  <i>Me: The mission was a success!</i>
</p><p>I sat down at the table next to Wendy.</p><p>"What were you talking to Tweek about?" Wendy asked.</p><p>I put my finger to my mouth, "A secret darling!"</p><p>Wendy frowned but let it go. She knew I wouldn't spill, or at least in public. I'll probably tell her later.</p><p>"Where's your lunch Bebe?" Heidi asked.</p><p>I looked at the line and it was still long. I went straight to Clyde and missed my opportunity at getting first in line, "I'll wait until the line is shorter."</p><p>The girls consisted of Wendy, Red, Nichole, and Heidi. They were my best friends, despite us all being different from each other.</p><p>We started to talk about the party. Stan's parents were gone for the weekend and his sister went with them, so Stan had the whole house to himself. Nichole and I had cheer practice, Wendy had to study, Red had to help her dad at his restaurant, and Heidi said she wanted a nap before the party. We all planned to meet at my house. Out of all the girls, I lived closest to Stan's place. Plus if any of them needed a place to crash, my parents were pretty laid back about parties. Well, my parents were laid back about everything.</p><p>"Oh, the line looks shorter now Bebe." Nichole said.</p><p>"Yeah, go eat!" Wendy said as she nudged me slightly.</p><p>I got up and headed the way of the line. What was the point? The cafeteria food tasted like shit.</p><p>When I got to the back of the line, I noticed the new kid was there. Damien looked at me for a second too long when I walked by. Thankfully, I had to stand behind him. I kept a bigger distance between us than needed.</p><p>As the line moved along, the lunch lady asked Damien something and he looked down at the food. He looked disgusted. I looked over and the lunch for today was chicken or roast beef sandwiches.</p><p>Damien looked confused and even though he creeped me out a bit, I decided to help.</p><p>"The chicken sandwich is manageable with some water." I whispered to him.</p><p>Damien looked at me and then at the lunch lady, "Chicken."</p><p>The lunch lady put a chicken sandwich on a tray for Damien. The lunch lady was shaking the tray as she passed it to him, and when Damien went to grab it, the lunch lady's wrist jerked and the food fell to the side. It fell just by my feet and thankfully, nothing got on me.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Damien muttered.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" The lunch lady said.</p><p>I grabbed some napkins quickly and started to pick up the tray. I was almost done cleaning it, but Damien crouched down slowly. Damien hesitated before he went to grab the tray. As he did, his hand went by my hand and then suddenly, my hand was stinging.</p><p>I pulled my hand back and found a straight horizontal cut across the palm of my hand and it was starting to bleed. It was bleeding a lot.</p><p>"What cut me?" I got up and grabbed even more napkins. I started to wrap my hand up with the homemade bandage.</p><p>Damien stood up, ignoring the mess on the ground. He took a ring off his finger and then grabbed a napkin as well. The ring was a steel skull of a ram, I think. The horns on the ring had blood on it. Why was he wearing such a weird and sharp ring? He's beating the goth kids in aesthetics. </p><p>"Oh my god that ring is sharp." I said.</p><p>"You should go to see the nurse!" The lunch lady said, "I can clean the mess. Can you take her there boy?"</p><p>Damien looked at her and then back to me, "Why?"</p><p>Did he seriously just ask why? It was the nice thing to do, especially since his ring was the thing that cut me!</p><p>"Why? Oh for heavens sake child!" The lunch lady seemed completely shocked.</p><p>I wanted to be mad too, but my hand was bleeding a lot. I couldn't wait for them to argue, "I should be fine going alone! Thanks anyway."</p><p>I left the cafeteria fast. I texted Wendy with my free hand about what happened.</p><p>When I got to the nurses office, I got bandaged up. It was quick but I was told not to go to cheer practice. That was a major blow.</p><p>There was only five minutes until next class, so I just went to my next class. I got a bunch of texts from the girls and even one from Clyde. They were all so sweet. I texted them all I was okay.</p><p>Classes were boring. I wish I had the guts to skip, but what if we covered something important? Unfortunately, it was a Friday and the teachers at South Park High were known for being very lazy on Friday afternoons. Afterwards, I went to cheer practice. I didn't participate but I watched. Even though it was more fun to participate, I actually did learn from watching.</p><p>When I got home, I went right upstairs. I put on my newest outfit. A red sheer top with a black tube top under with black high waisted jeans and nude heels. I washed my face and put on a new makeup look to match the outfit. I put on red earrings Clyde had got me and I was ready. I was ready and nobody was even at my place yet.</p><p>Slowly, the girls started coming over. This is how every party went. I got ready fast and I always had to wait for them. I was sitting on my bed scrolling though my phone as everyone got dressed.</p><p>Wendy sat next to me on my bed, "Is your hand any better?"</p><p>I put my phone down on my bed and held my hand up, "It's gonna take awhile to heal."</p><p>"How did that even happen?" Wendy asked.</p><p>"Have you seen the new kid?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, the new emo kid?" Red asked from my desk as she put on eyeliner.</p><p>"Yeah, him. His name's Damien." I said, "He dropped something and we both went to grab it and I got cut."</p><p>I wasn't lying but I was simplifying the story. I usually was known for being a drama queen, so I don't know why I was simplifying it. Damien was a weird kid.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Wendy asked, "That's a huge bandage."</p><p>"It wasn't too deep but it was right across my hand." I explained.</p><p>"Is the new boy cute?" Nichole asked.</p><p>"Nichole!" I yelled as I smiled. Of course she would ask.</p><p>"What? We never had a new kid before!" Nichole said as she adjusted her dress in front of my mirror, "We have a new mystery boy!"</p><p>"Like I said, he's emo." Red said.</p><p>"But Pete's cute and he's- wait no he's goth. That's the same thing though, right?" Heidi said.</p><p>"Bebe, what's your judgement?" Nichole asked.</p><p>"The new kid has terrible eyebrows." I said and everyone laughed.</p><p>"He looks so stereotypically emo kid." Red said, "Like, the new kid wore completely black today."</p><p>"Henrietta’s cute and she wears all black." Heidi said.</p><p>"Yeah but she's a girl so of course she's cute." Red said and we all laughed again.</p><p>"Hey, speaking of Damien. Doesn't he look familiar?" I asked, "Like he's been here before?"</p><p>"I don't remember." Nichole said, "Why?"</p><p>I shrugged, "He looks like the kid that was here for a few days in grade three."</p><p>"What kid?" Red asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't remember anyone." Wendy said, "We didn't have any new kids in grade three. Are you sure you're not thinking about Thomas?"</p><p>"Oh, maybe!" I nodded, despite not agreeing.</p><p>Was I going crazy or was I the only one who remembered. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure of it. Damien was a boy in grade three that got bullied by all the other boys, so I thought he left because of that. I am so sure of it.</p><p>We were all ready by 9:30pm. I grabbed my purse and put on a jacket as we headed to Stan's place. Clyde had already texted me,</p><p>
  <i>Clydie: Where are you</i>
</p><p>I left him on read. Sometimes it's funny to tease him and sure enough, a minute later, I got another text,</p><p>
  <i>Clydie: B E B E</i>
</p><p>I texted him saying we were walking over but by the time it sent, we were already in front of the house. Music could be quietly heard outside and the curtains were slightly opened, so I could see the party was already in full swing. The girls and I welcomed ourselves in.</p><p>The living room was packed already. There were people dancing and talking over music. I put down my purse and took out a drink. Might as well start right away.</p><p>The girls and I stood against the wall near the stairs. We talked for a bit but slowly, one by one, we kept leaving the circle. Red left when Kevin asked her to help him with something. They used to date until they both realized they were gay, now they're best friends. Wendy left when Stan said he got her drinks. Wendy and Stan used to date too but now they're just friends as well.</p><p>Then, I left when Clyde came by. He grabbed my hand. He lead me out the back door and it was much quieter outside. The backyard had fairy lights and there were chairs and a table set outside. Everyone was playing a drinking game. I joined in. It was Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Red, Kevin, and Tweek. Clyde sat in a chair and I sat on the arm rest.</p><p>"I'm so glad you made it Tweek!" I said.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's a lot of fun." Tweek said, "Even though I'm just chugging Pepsi."</p><p>Turned out they were playing King's Cup. Everyone let me go first since I just joined. I grabbed a card and it was a queen.</p><p>"What's the thing?" I asked as I looked back at the table. There was a list but I couldn't read it from where I was.</p><p>"New rule!" Clyde declared.</p><p>"Oh thank god." Craig said.</p><p>I laughed, "What was the old rule?"</p><p>"Thanks to Clyde, I had to ask him for permission before I spoke." Craig slouched in his chair.</p><p>That sounded funny. Before I could think of anything, Clyde nudged my side and whispered, "Wingman."</p><p>I got exactly what he meant, "New rule! You can only talk to the person to your right. If you talk to anyone else, you have to drink. Unless of course, you are reading your card out loud."</p><p>Now, Craig can only talk to Tweek. Well, at least until anyone else pulled a queen card.</p><p>Clyde laughed, "So I have to try and get Token to talk to me for him to drink?"</p><p>I looked over at Token and Token had put his hand up to his face to block his view of Clyde.</p><p>To my left, Tweek said, "Bebe, that was the last queen card!"</p><p>I looked back at the deck. We had about less than half of the deck left.</p><p>We kept playing but as we did, we kept trying to get the person to our right to talk back to us. Clyde gave in when I told him he had something on his face. It was such an easy rule.</p><p>Last few cards were nothing really special, but as the game kept going, people got louder. I started to get a headache from all the noise.</p><p>The game ended with Token drinking the king's cup. That cup looked gross and it hurt to watch him drink it.</p><p>We started another game and again, I kept getting drinking cards. I felt fine but my headache kept getting worse. I excused myself and left for the bathroom.</p><p>I expected to stand up and immediately feel the effects of the alcohol, but I felt fine. I did drink almost all my drinks already, so I should be at least buzzed but I felt fine. I wasn't a lightweight but I think I should have been at least buzzed by now.</p><p>I went to the bathroom upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror ready to just drunkenly laugh at myself but all I saw was just my reflection. I felt perfectly fine, despite my headache.</p><p>I went closer to the mirror and smiled. When I did, I jumped back at what I just saw. What was that?</p><p>I got even closer to the mirror and opened my mouth. My teeth looked different. I poked my canines and then winced. They were sharp and it poked my finger. The skin on my finger broke but it wasn't bleeding. What the hell was wrong with my teeth?</p><p>I must be drunk. It just must be a weird type of drunk. I probably won't remember this in the morning and if I do, I'll just laugh at myself. The problem was, everything just felt so real. Was this normal?</p><p>My head was getting worse. It felt like my head was splitting open. I opened the cabinet in the bathroom, but there wasn't anything. I decided to raid the kitchen.</p><p>I went back downstairs and to the kitchen. Thankfully the kitchen was empty but even with the door closed, I could hear the music through the walls and it was making my headache worse. I started looking through the cabinets, not caring for making a mess.</p><p>"Bebe?"</p><p>I shot around fast, not helping my head. Kenny had just walked in and he looked confused at my actions. So glad it was Kenny and not anyone else. I looked like a thief.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kenny asked slowly, as if he was in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm not stealing- I mean, I just need Advil or something." I said, "You must know where they are."</p><p>"I do but isn't it bad to mix Advil with alcohol?" Kenny asked.</p><p>"I know, I know Ken doll but," I sighed. My head was in so much pain and Kenny was getting blurry, "My head hurts a lot. I didn't drink much. Just please get me some."</p><p>Kenny walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet next to the fridge. He moved some things around and then pulled out a bottle. He closed the cabinet and turned to me.</p><p>"Are you sure it's just a headache? You don't look so good."</p><p>I nodded as I rubbed my temples. It was starting to get unbearable. I squeezed my eyes shut.</p><p>I heard the tap run and the sound of a pill bottle opening.</p><p>"Bebe, sit down."</p><p>I opened my eyes and Kenny was right beside me, holding a glass of water and one pill in his hand. I jumped onto the counter and Kenny passed me the glass and pill. I gratefully took them from him and downed the pill and water. It tasted funny, like an orange.</p><p>"That tasted funny." I laughed but then stopped immediately. It hurt to laugh. </p><p>Kenny chuckled, "Yeah?" </p><p>Kenny started to inspect my face and I looked away from him. Kenny and I have a weird relationship, or we had. We used to be friends and also, flirty around each other and even kissed once or twice, but once I started dating Clyde, Kenny stopped talking to me. I thought I made it clear what we had was just for fun, but I guess Kenny didn't see it that way. God, I hope Kenny doesn't have a crush on me.</p><p>"Hey, Bebe, you gotta tell me what's up. You don't look good at all. Like, you look really pale and you're sweating." Kenny said as he stood in front of me.</p><p>I looked back to Kenny and I still felt dizzy. I nodded my head, "I just need a minute to chill out a bit. I think I went a bit too crazy." I forced a laugh.</p><p>Kenny smiled and rolled his eyes, "It's not even eleven and you're going crazy already?"</p><p>I shrugged, "I'm young and beautiful. It's what I do."</p><p>Kenny laughed and it made me laugh. I shut my eyes and used it as an excuse to not look at a spinning Kenny. When I looked back to Kenny, Kenny's mouth was partly open and he was staring at my me, or rather, my mouth. Oh God, no.</p><p>"Bebe, your te-"</p><p>"Yo, what's going on in here?"</p><p>I whipped my head up and away from Kenny's gaze and to the voice. At the door was Clyde, and this did not look good. Nothing was happening, and if it did, I would have stopped it but that didn't help what it looked like.</p><p>Kenny turned away from me, "Bebe's sick, I think."</p><p>"No, no. I just have a headache." I fought, "I feel fine."</p><p>"Babe, you sure?" Clyde walked towards us, "Can you stand?"</p><p>Kenny moved out of the way and Clyde stood where Kenny stood. Clyde touched my face and pulled away.</p><p>"No offence, but you're really sweaty." Clyde said.</p><p>"It is hot in here." I replied.</p><p>"Can you stand Bebe?" Clyde asked.</p><p>I nodded as I slid myself off the counter. I landed on my feet and raised my hands up. I'm fine.</p><p>"Look, I'm- I'm -I -"</p><p>I fell down face first onto the ground. The second I hit the ground, my vision became black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters won't always be this long, and the next few ones are half the length of this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shot up and found myself in a different room. It was dark, but the window blinds were open with the morning sun shining in a little. I looked around and found that I was back in my room.</p>
<p>The last thing I remembered was falling and then nothing. Did Clyde bring me here?</p>
<p>I looked to the table next to my bed and found my phone on it with it connected to the charger. I grabbed it and unplugged it. I got a few texts. Some of the girls asked where I went and I had texts from Clyde and Kenny. Kenny told me to make sure to drink water. Clyde told me to text him when I wake up, so I did.</p>
<p>Me: Morning! Sorry about last night, I felt sick but I didn't want to admit it. Thanks for taking care of me xoxo</p>
<p>I stood up and my head started to hurt again, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as last night. My gums hurt too- I must have fell face first. Did I chip my teeth at all?</p>
<p>I ran my tongue across my teeth as I walked to the bathroom. As I did however, something sharp stabbed my tongue. I tasted blood.</p>
<p>I jogged to the bathroom and opened my mouth in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>First thing I noticed was that my tongue was bleeding, but the blood lead back to my teeth. My two canine teeth were sharp, like a vampire. </p>
<p>I pushed myself against the sink and leaned forward, as if looking closer would explain. My teeth were abnormally sharp. What I saw last night wasn't me just being drunk.</p>
<p>I looked away from my teeth and to my face. I almost fell over again.</p>
<p>I widened my eyes and sure enough, they were a different shade. My eyes most days are a bright blue, but now they were darker than navy blue. Usually this was normal but they've never gotten this dark before. Can people's eyes change this much? </p>
<p>Whatever it is, I should ask someone. The eyes aren't that big of a deal, I bet it happens all the time. Clyde's eyes go from dark chocolate to bright honey, it just depends on if it's sunny outside or not. However, my teeth are a problem. I look like an animal.</p>
<p>I washed up and got dressed. It was almost noon, I should do something with my day.</p>
<p>As I got ready, I took the bandage off my hand. The cut was healing really fast, so I left the bandage off. I wasn't a deep cut but it's amazing how fast it's healing. </p>
<p>Clyde texted me back in the meanwhile,</p>
<p>Clydie: Are you feeling fine? Can we go out somewhere??</p>
<p>Me: I still have a headache, probably hungover :p<br/>But yeah let's go out! You pick the place and I'll meet you there</p>
<p>I went downstairs to find my parents, but they weren't home. I texted my mom to ask her to book me a dentist appointment. Meanwhile, Clyde asked if we could meet at Tweak's Bros in a few, so I made my way over.</p>
<p>When I got there, I found that there were only two others in the shop, both on laptops with headphones on. No Clyde yet, but I usually am faster than him.</p>
<p>I walked up to the counter and rang the bell on the table. Tweek came running from the back room in a hurry.</p>
<p>"Sorry for- oh Bebe! Hey!" Tweek said, "How was your night? I didn't see you after the game."</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't feel well so I went home early." I said, "How was your night? Fun?"</p>
<p>Tweek smiled, "Yeah, it was really fun. I-I never knew Butters and Stan were such a scary team for beer pong."</p>
<p>"Those two are better friends than you realize." I said.</p>
<p>"It was so hard to watch Red and Kevin verse them. Kevin is such a lightweight." Tweek laughed, and I laughed along.</p>
<p>"The poor boy has to catch up to Red too, who can drink more than you and me combined." I joked.</p>
<p>Tweek looked around the shop, "Waiting on Clyde?"</p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>Tweek shrugged, "I see lots of people come in, so I can guess easily."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" I smirked and looked at one of the guys studying, "What's your guess?"</p>
<p>Tweek looked at them, "He come in almost every Saturday around this time. Orders a black coffee and sits there with files. Office job probably and he probably works a lotta overtime."</p>
<p>"Wow, I can see his baggy eyes from here." I winced, "How about him?" I pointed at the other guy.</p>
<p>Tweek smiled, "That's actually a truck driver who comes through South Park quite often. I have guessed he lives alone but they like it that way."</p>
<p>"He does seem to be happier than the other guy." I noted.</p>
<p>"And the last one is the uh, the new kid. D-Damien?" Tweek said, "No guesses yet."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>I looked around the shop again, but this time I counted three people. Two people on their laptops with headphones on and another person sitting by the window, reading a book. It was Damien. How did I not see him? He sticks out in all black compared to the green walls.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, new kid in South Park. Isn't that crazy?" Tweek said.</p>
<p>Before I could comment, the front door opened and Clyde walked in.</p>
<p>"Sorry for making you wait Bebe!" Clyde walked toward us, "Hey Tweek!"</p>
<p>We ordered and Clyde insisted on paying. I let him and we sat down at a table away from everyone. We both got drinks right away and Tweek left us alone.</p>
<p>"Bebe your eyes look so pretty. They're darker than usual." Clyde said.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" I faked, "Thanks babe."</p>
<p>Of course Clyde noticed. He doesn't think it as abnormal, so maybe I am freaking out over nothing.</p>
<p>"So um, I just wanted to ask about last night." Clyde started.</p>
<p>"Oh, about what?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well, just about what happened in the kitchen." Clyde said, "You and-"</p>
<p>"Clyde, I told you I'm fine but I do appreciate your concern." I said.</p>
<p>"No, not that. Well, yes that but uh-" Clyde looked down at his drink, "You passed out from just a headache? I don't get it."</p>
<p>"It was the worst headache I've ever had before, I'll admit. I dunno what made it so bad." I shrugged.</p>
<p>"Well, Kenny said you didn't look good and looked panicked. Are you sure you didn't take anything or leave your drink anywhere or-"</p>
<p>"What? No, I didn't at all. I didn't even drink much if I'm being honest." I lied.</p>
<p>I didn't leave my drink once, even though I trust the kids at the party. However, I did drink a lot but I couldn't get drunk. It was just easier to say I didn't rather than explain that no matter how much I drank, I didn't get buzzed.</p>
<p>"Well, I did take an Advil but I didn't drink much so-"</p>
<p>"Oh, the one Kenny gave you?" Clyde asked and I nodded, "Kenny told me about that and said he actually just gave you a vitamin. He said you were acting weird and didn't wanna make it worse by mistake."</p>
<p>"That was nice of him but I was fine!" I complained. I really should look next time someone gives me something, even if I trust them.</p>
<p>"Okay if you insist. I was just really worried." Clyde said.</p>
<p>"I get it babe, it was just a terrible terrible headache." I said, "I appreciate it a lot, I really do."</p>
<p>I thought back to my gums. They were hurting even right now. Toothache and pain in the gums can cause headaches, so maybe it has something to do with how my teeth were shaping into something weird. I really should see a dentist.</p>
<p>Clyde and I talked about other things. Clyde went home after dropping me off but he knew about what happened at the party. We didn't miss much but apparently Craig and Tweek hung out on the roof for a lot of the night, so our meddling did work a bit.</p>
<p>I laughed, "Funny. When I asked Tweek what happened at the party he didn't mention that to me."</p>
<p>"How embarrassing. Imagine having a crush." Clyde joked.</p>
<p>"So embarrassing." I joined in.</p>
<p>Clyde grimaced, "Ew, imagine lovey dovy Craig. What does Tweek see in him?"</p>
<p>"Clyde, you're so mean to-"</p>
<p>I stopped when I turned around to look at the topic of our conversation. Tweek was still at the counter, but Damien was also there. They were talking quietly, but Tweek looked anxious. He had his hands in his hair, and I could see he was trying not to pull at his hair or yell out.</p>
<p>"What's wron-" Clyde stopped, "What's going on there?"</p>
<p>I shushed Clyde quietly and tried to listen. It seemed like Tweek and Damien haven't seen us staring yet and I wanted to eavesdrop. I could hear them, despite the distance.</p>
<p>"D-Damien, I don't know!" Tweek tried to whisper. He wasn't a quiet whisperer.</p>
<p>"Does he know?" Damien asked, quieter.</p>
<p>"Ack, dude!" Tweek yelled but then whispered, "Don't kill me!"</p>
<p>Damien groaned, "Then don't be annoying. I didn't want to, but I guess I'll go ask him myself. Thanks for nothing."</p>
<p>Damien turned and left the shop calmly, as if he didn't have such a hostile conversation. Tweek watched him leave like a deer in headlights.</p>
<p>"What the hell happened?" Clyde whispered, "Did you hear anything?"</p>
<p>I turned back to him, "No idea. I think Damien was looking for someone and Tweek didn't know. It was so weird."</p>
<p>"Isn't he new to town? Why would he be looking for someone already?" Clyde asked, "So mysterious! Sounds like the plot to a show or something."</p>
<p>So, even Clyde doesn't remember. Why am I the only one who remembers? Did I really make it up?</p>
<p>"I'm gonna ask Tweek about it." I said as I stood up, "Stay here. He looks a bit spooked."</p>
<p>Clyde nodded and I made my way over to Tweek.</p>
<p>As I approached the counter, Tweek turned his attention from the door to me. Tweek forced a smile.</p>
<p>"H-Hey Bebe. What's up?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay Tweek?" I asked, "What did the new kid want? I could hear you guys arguing from my table."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah?" Tweek started pulling at his sleeve, "It was nothing, really."</p>
<p>I didn't want to push him. Tweek was capable of taking care of things on his own, but I haven't seen him that scared in a long time. He looked like he was in the fourth grade, an overly paranoid child.</p>
<p>"If you're sure Tweek, but if you need help, I can rough him up for you." I said, half jokingly and half serious.</p>
<p>Tweek chuckled, "I know you would. Thanks Bebe."</p>
<p>I waved him off as I went back to my table. That was pointless, I didn't learn anything. I should have just intruded.</p>
<p>Clyde and I didn't stay much longer at the shop. Once we were done our drinks, we left. Clyde walked me home and along the way, Clyde got cold so I gave him my jacket. It was usually the other way around, but the last few hours have been weird. When we reached my place, I insisted Clyde keep my jacket. He had to walk to Craig's in the cold and it wasn't a short walk. </p>
<p>"Craig's gonna make fun of me for borrowing your jacket." </p>
<p>"Tell him he's just jealous he can't borrow Tweek's jacket."</p>
<p>Clyde laughed, "And you say I'm the one who's too mean mean to Craig." </p>
<p>After that, my whole weekend was boring. I hung out with the girls at Nichole's, where we watched some movies. I slept in. I told my mom my teeth problem and she just brushed it off but still got me a dentist appointment for later next week. School came around and it was nothing special again. That was until, Wednesday after school. </p>
<p>Wednesdays after school, Wendy and I always study in the school library. We invite the other girls to join but they only do when a test is coming up. There is a reason why Wendy and I are near the top or are at the top in all of our classes. </p>
<p>We were both doing our English homework together, with a question once in a while. We were both pretty good in English, so we sat in mostly silence. </p>
<p>However, the library wasn't so silent. There were some geeks in the corner talking Dungeon and Dragons and another corner was a group project it seemed. For some reason, they seemed so loud even though they were whispering. </p>
<p>I put my book down and rubbed my forehead. Wendy looked up from her book and I just mouthed the word, break. She nodded and went back to her book. </p>
<p>I sat back in my chair and stared off into space. I tried to not focus on anything, but it was hard. Apparently someone had a bad roll in their DnD game and it made the game harder. The group project people were having a hard time since it sounded like none of them understood the material. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a new sound. A new voice. It was behind me, but not quite. I turned my head and saw a bookcase behind me. Someone was on the other side, whispering to someone else.</p>
<p>"What's up with the mysterious note you left for me?" </p>
<p>It was Kenny. I could actually hear him, even though he was extremely quiet. </p>
<p>"I have nobody else to turn to unfortunately." </p>
<p>The second voice was deep and sounded annoyed. Was that Damien? </p>
<p>"Awe, you're making me blush." A heavy sigh, "Okay, but really, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway. Haven't seen you in a long time." </p>
<p>"I'm here for business, not to mess around." </p>
<p>"Man, you're so serious nowadays." </p>
<p>"I have to be Kenneth."</p>
<p>"Dude, how many times do I have to say it? Call me Kenny."</p>
<p>That could not be Kenny and Damien talking. Damien is supposedly new to town, so how could he have history with Kenny? It sounded like they know each other, or at least knew each other. </p>
<p>"Don't care. But what I do care about is what you know. I need information that I think only you could know in this town."</p>
<p>"You need help from me? The son-"</p>
<p>"Shush! I don't want people to hear moron."</p>
<p>"Then why pick the fucking library to talk?"</p>
<p>"Because I can sen-"</p>
<p>"Bebe? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>I jumped in my chair at the sudden voice. I looked back to who was in front of me. Wendy looked worried.</p>
<p>"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine." </p>
<p>I tried listening back to Kenny and Damien, but Wendy wasn't having it. </p>
<p>"We can stop studying if you need to Bebe. You look really out of it."</p>
<p>I couldn't hear them anymore. Did they leave?</p>
<p>"I'm fine Wendy. I just have a headache."</p>
<p>"You really should see a doctor about that. That's like, the fifth time you mentioned a bad headache in the past few days." Wendy said. </p>
<p>I heard footsteps. They are leaving. Shit.</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe."</p>
<p>I went back to reading but I kept reading the same sentence over and over. Why am I so caught up in Damien's personal life? It is weird, right? But it's normal to be curious, right? Damien has talked to Tweek and now Kenny, like he knew them. He is so mysterious and different than others. I just couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in class and once again, I couldn't concentrate on anything. My head was killing me and everyone was too loud. I could hear everyone's conversations and usually I loved to hear gossip, but this was getting to be too much. When did my hearing get this good? I think the worst conversation that I couldn't tune out was Stan explaining the material to Butters, but he was doing a bad job.</p><p>"Hold on a sec, let me text Kyle real quick."</p><p>I closed my eyes. Thank god.</p><p>Another thing that bothered me was the desk behind me. Damien has been skipping class a lot but the teachers don't seem to care. There are some students that the teachers usually don't care about since they've given up on them, like Craig, the goth kids, and even Kenny, but Damien was a new kid. It was strange. Shouldn't they show that they care for at least a week?</p><p>After class, I headed straight to my locker. I usually can get in line first for lunch since my class is right by the cafeteria, but my head hurt and it was worth going the other way to my locker. I took some pain meds from my locker and headed back to the cafeteria. </p><p>Along the way back, the hallways started to get emptier and quieter, which was nice, but only for a minute. As when I turned a corner, I almost walked right into a fight.</p><p>"Fatass! I swear if you say that one more-"</p><p>"Whatcha gonna do about it Kahl? Bitch about it to your bitch mom?"</p><p>"Cartman I'm gonna kill you!"</p><p>It's unbelievable that these two are friends. They are always fighting like this.</p><p>"B-Bebe, hey!" Kyle turned his attention from Cartman to me.</p><p>"Perfect! We need a second opinion!" Cartman said.</p><p>Kyle glared at him, "Don't bring her into our argument."</p><p>"But you're too stupid to realize that you're wrong!"</p><p>"How the fuck can I be wrong about something that is a fact!" Kyle yelled.</p><p>They started arguing again, completely ignoring me. I went to walk around them but then Cartman stopped me.</p><p>"Bebe, wait! What do you think on-"</p><p>I turned around to face both of them. I'm so sick of them fighting all the time. I glared at him and he took a step back. Perfect, he knows I'm serious.</p><p>"Cartman, and Kyle. Everyone is sick of you two fighting all the time and dragging people into your business. Nobody cares and honestly, you're making my headache so much worse. So shut the fuck up."</p><p>I looked to Kyle and then I looked to Cartman. They both stayed silent and were staring at me, with their eyes wide open. Usually I just ignore them but they can take it overboard sometimes. Somebody has to tell them and I guess that person of the week is me.</p><p>I turned back to my path and headed my way to the cafeteria. I started feeling a lot better. I must have been tense and maybe telling them off helped. Probably not a healthy way of letting off steam but if it helped then it helped.</p><p>I sat at the usual table with the girls. They were talking about something that happened in gym class and I couldn't help but laugh, even if it was at the expense of Heidi.</p><p>"Don't laugh! We all know how bad I am at volleyball!" Heidi protested.</p><p>"H-Heidi I'm sorry! It's not that funny." Wendy laughed.</p><p>That made Red laugh harder as she hit Wendy's arm, "It's hilarious!"</p><p>"You guys are so mean!" Nichole said with a smile.</p><p>I started to calm down, "Sorry Heidi. It was funny."</p><p>"I swear you guys-"</p><p>A chill ran down my spine, and suddenly I couldn't hear Heidi talking. It felt like someone was behind me, and I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I turned to look behind me, and I saw nobody. I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes landed on a pair of unmatched blue eyes. At the boys table, Butters was staring at me, with confusion. When we locked eyes, he jumped and turned back to the boys. That's weird, Butters hardly sits with those guys.</p><p>I looked along the table and saw Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters all sitting at the table. What were they doing? Cartman was talking to them, as he sat on the bench with one leg on both sides. Kyle was standing over the table as he nodded along to whatever Cartman was saying. Butters sat properly at the table. It looked like they were just stopping at the table to tell them something. Usually I wouldn't care, since the boy's drama is always so tiring to keep up with, but even though I could only see his back, Clyde was shaking his head a lot and seemed pissed. I would have to ask him later.</p><p>School flew by and along the way to cheer practice, I received a text from Clyde. He had asked me to meet him at the school's football field, and more specifically, the bleachers. So after practice, I made my way over and found him already there.</p><p>"Hey, babe. How was practice?" Clyde asked as I sat down next to him.</p><p>"It was great. I thought I'd be rusty since I missed last week's, but I felt great!" I said, "How was football?"</p><p>Clyde groaned, "We did so many drills that I thought I was gonna die!"</p><p>I laughed, "Sure you were."</p><p>"Bebe, don't downplay my experience!" Clyde complained.</p><p>I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile, "And I'm the drama queen."</p><p>We kept talking about random stuff. It was nice talking about just anything. That was, until I started talking about lunch.</p><p>"And then apparently the ball smacked her in the face!" I said, "I felt so bad for laughing but I wish I was there to see it."</p><p>"Speaking of lunch, I-"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I saw Kyle, Cartman, and Butters at your table. What's up with that?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, well, they were asking me about you." Clyde said, avoiding my eyes.</p><p>"Me?" I asked, then I remembered, "Oh! Were they complaining that I broke their fight for them?" </p><p>I should have known that those two would have cried about it to Clyde. Well, I could picture Cartman whining about it to Clyde and dragging Butters along, but Kyle? I didn't think Kyle was like that. </p><p>"Yeah and I was gonna tell them to fuck off but then they said that when you got them to stop that you uh, looked terrifying." Clyde said, "I just wanna make sure you're fine because even Kyle was agreeing with Cartman."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at him, "I looked terrifying?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I would have just ignored them but they looked scared saying. Well, at least Cartman did, I think Kyle was trying to look tough." Clyde explained, "But I was just wondering if you are okay."</p><p>"I am fine. Maybe I did yell at them because my headache and they were making it worse but, I am fine! I shouldn't have yelled at them but if I didn't stop them, nobody would have." I said.</p><p>Clyde shrugged, "Don't apologize to them, they're assholes."</p><p>I laughed, "They're nice enough, well, not Cartman."</p><p>"I just wanted to check. You've been acting a bit weird lately." Clyde said.</p><p>"You're acting weird." I joked, "But, thanks for checking on me babe." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him giggle. He was so cute.</p><p>It was getting late, so Clyde offered to walk me home. We walked across the football field, holding hands. Even as we walked, I could feel Clyde shivering. It was very windy since we were in an open field, but I felt fine.</p><p>"You okay Clyde?" I asked as I looked at him.</p><p>Clyde gritted his teeth, "It's fucking cold!"</p><p>My hair flew in the wind and covered my face. I pushed my hair back and the wind hit my face, but it didn't feel cold. It was barley sweater weather, or at least it felt like it.</p><p>"Want my jacket babe? Or wait, I have a sweater in my backpack." I said.</p><p>Clyde chuckled, "I already have one of your sweaters."</p><p>I let go of his hand and took my backpack off, "I have one of yours as well. What's your point?"</p><p>Clyde crossed his arms, "Usually it's me giving you my jacket. How are you not cold?"</p><p>I passed him my sweater, "I have a jacket on, I guess you're just being a big suck."</p><p>"Haha." Clyde rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, "Just don't tell the guys."</p><p>"Why? It's not weird for your girlfriend to give you a sweater Clyde." I stated.</p><p>Clyde took his jacket off and quickly put my sweater on, "It's not, I just, miss it when I was the one giving the other their sweater, I guess."</p><p>I squeezed his hand, "You're still manly Clyde."</p><p>Clyde threw his jacket over the sweater, "I- yeah. Thanks Bebe, for the uh, sweater." Clyde looked up at the sky and tried to change the topic, "It's been so cloudy lately, I haven't seen the sun in a long time."</p><p>I grabbed his hand again and we resumed our walk as Clyde talked about the weather. Despite being a big talker, Clyde had some insecurities. Clyde used to be a big crybaby when we were younger and throughout middle school. The boys would make fun of him for it and even I used to think it was gross. One day he just stopped, but once we started dating, I realized he never stopped but just hid it well. After that, I felt bad for ever thinking it was gross.</p><p>"Is that the new kid with Kenny?"</p><p>That awoke me from spacing out. We just got off the football field and I saw two figures by the small staircase, where the goth kids usually hung out. Sure enough, Damien was standing in front of the staircase, where Kenny was laying on a step.</p><p>Clyde glanced at them and then to me, "Man, that new kid is so mysterious! First Tweek and now Kenny?"</p><p>"Keep your voice down!"</p><p>We both took another glance as we kept walking. Clyde and I were both into gossip and honestly, we always got our noses where they don't belong, but it's fun! We were the only solid couple in our grade and it's fun seeing what others were up to. Clyde was lucky to have Craig who didn't care about the gossip and I was lucky to have Wendy who knew when to stop with the gossip.</p><p>"I wonder if they're- you know. Bebe, can you-"</p><p>I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, "I got it!"</p><p>I texted Kenny,</p><p>Me: I saw you with the new kid 👀</p><p>I didn't even realize Clyde was looking over, "The eyes were a bit much."</p><p>"Well, this is the second time I saw them together so I need to know."</p><p>"Second? Huh."</p><p>We walked home without much more about the two, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. What was Damien doing with Kenny? What was Kenny doing with Damien?</p><p>Clyde gave me my sweater back, saying he didn't want to steal two sweaters from me. Clyde left and I jumped onto my bed. That's when I got a text from Kenny,</p><p>Ken Doll: This is the closest I'll get to a big tiddy goth gf give me a break</p><p>I frowned,</p><p>Me: Kenny...</p><p>Ken Doll: Jk but for real, we were just talking since he's new and all</p><p>I turned over on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Should I mention the library?</p><p>Me: But behind the school AFTER school? </p><p>Ken Doll: He's a bit weird but means well. I think we'll be friends</p><p>Me: I thought he was going to be your big tiddy goth gf</p><p>Ken Doll: Bruh 🥺</p><p>Me: Won't mention it again</p><p>I put my phone down and stared at the ceiling. I don't want gossip, I want the truth but is it worth it? Don't I have better things to do with my life?</p><p>Maybe Kenny and Damien met online or something. There was no way they just met with how they were talking in the library. I could picture Kenny not telling anyone that he met Damien online since Kenny does like having a few secrets and being mysterious. However, none of that explains Tweek.</p><p>I started doing other things and eventually my mom called me for dinner. I sat at the table as my parents spoke. They were talking about my dad's coworker that I couldn't remember the name of. Something about a party.</p><p>"Speaking of which, Bebe you missed your dentist appointment!" My mom said.</p><p>"What? You said it was tomorrow!" I defended.</p><p>My mom tilted her head, "I did? Sorry dear! You know the Stevens brain!" My mom laughed and my dad joined. Didn't they have to pay the fee for my missed appointment?</p><p>"We can just book another one!" My dad said, "But it'll have to be for next week."</p><p>"Great." I said, trying to not sound disappointed but it sucked. My mom can be a bit of a airhead sometimes.</p><p>Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. My parents started talking about whatever again, so I pulled out my phone.</p><p>Ken Doll: What do you think of the new kid?</p><p>Why is he asking me?</p><p>Me: idk never really talked to him. Terrible eyebrows tho</p><p>Ken Doll: How's your headache been?</p><p>What's with the sudden change in texts? Why are we texting? I did start it but we haven't ever texted really since I started dating Clyde. The last few days have been weird.</p><p>Me: Tbh not the best. I'm gonna see a dentist about it cuz I think it's something with my teeth</p><p>Ken Doll: Oh really??? What's up with your teeth??</p><p>Me: I thought they were done growing but apparently not I guess lol</p><p>Ken Doll: Like your wisdom teeth???</p><p>Me: No, all my teeth. Idk that's why I'm seeing a dentist</p><p>Ken Doll: I don't wanna make this weird but at the party I noticed your teeth looked a bit different. Hopefully it's normal</p><p>"Honey, what's the matter?"</p><p>I looked up from my phone and both of my parents were looking at me. Did my face really match my feelings? I'm usually good at having a poker face when I'm on my phone but I couldn't believe it. Kenny noticed it too? He doesn't think it's abnormal and isn't freaking out, so maybe it is normal.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm good. Just reading the news." I said.</p><p>"Oh good for you honey! You're so smart." My mom smiled.</p><p>I just nodded, because since when has reading the news consider anyone smart?</p><p>Me: Yeah, hopefully it isn't a medical condition</p><p>Clyde noticed my eyes changing. Kenny noticed my teeth changing. This is normal and nothing else will change. I just need to keep telling myself that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>